


King of my Castle

by Eydol



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: Everything is dark around him, and he likes that. It's better like that, there, he can cry as he wants. What he doesn't know is that a little light of hope is coming for him...





	King of my Castle

**Author's Note:**

> A little OS about Tsumugi and Natsume's friendship, because there isn't enough of that.  
> It's during Tsumugi's 2nd year, aaaand... They're probably OOC actually, I'm sorry about ;_;
> 
> Edit: I just noticed I didn't put a summary, omg

            The world was dark around him, and he didn’t really care. He was better there than outside, in the light, where everybody could watch him and make fun of him. Because they would surely do it, once he would be outside. He wasn’t ready to fight the world. He just wanted to be alone, and forget everything.

            He just wanted to help people. He didn’t want to be mean, he just tried his best to be a good boy, always smiling, always helping his friends. _Friends. Which Friends?_ He didn’t have friend. The tears pouring on his cheeks grew bigger, and fell on his hands. He was stupid. He had thought everything would be perfectly normal after that, but of course not.

            Eichi got what he wanted, Tsumugi got rejected. It was like that. It was life. He would have new friends, eventually. Maybe. No, if he didn’t leave this place. _But I’m fine, here._ It was better than being outside. No need to face Eichi, or Hibiki, or all the Oddballs. _I shouldn’t call them like that… Natsume probably hates me, now._ And Tsumugi didn’t know if the worse was being rejected by Eichi, or by his childhood friend (that didn’t really consider him like that).

“Why is there a book castle **in there**?” He heard a voice, and Tsumugi’s heart missed a beat.

            _Oh no. Please, leave. I don’t want to face you._

“Who can construct a book castle? **I wonder**.”

            Tsumugi bit his lips, stepping away from the entrance, his face on his legs, tears still falling. _Please, don’t come, don’t come, don’t come, don’t come, don’t come. Let me alone. Let me the time…_ He guessed that Natsume wouldn’t make him this pleasure, though, and so, he prepared himself to be mocked.

“The only person I know who construct a book castle when he’s sad is **that guy**.”

            Natsume’s voice really close now, to the point Tsumugi knew that he was at the entrance. He would surely enter soon. But he didn’t, strangely enough, surprising a sniffing Tsumugi.

“But I can be wrong, I guess.” The red-haired boy said. “But if the prince of this castle would like to hear what **I have to say** …”

            _No, please. No. Leave._

“It’s not by hiding yourself in the dark that you’ll be able **to change things**. You have been rejected? Don’t cry about it. Make it a weapon that can make you stronger. There are more people in this world that you can meet, more things **to enjoy**. It’s not because one person gets rid of you that your life ends. You will meet new people in the future. **They’re waiting for you.** ”

            Tsumugi didn’t answer, but he listened to it carefully. People waiting for him, outside, in the light, ready to accept his hands? He wasn’t sure.

“Anyway. You know where to find **me**. Have fun in your castle.”

            Once again, Tsumugi didn’t answer and hid his face between his legs, relieved that Natsume didn’t enter the castle, like he usually did, and especially relieved by his words, as if a burden just left his shoulders.

 

 

 

 

            Slowly, he entered the room, unsure of what he was doing in the first place. Sure, Natsume told him he knew where to find him, but it didn’t mean that he really wanted to see him. But now, it was too late, as he entered the room and that Natsume noticed him, even though he was busy with some experience of his.

“Ah, you finally came, **Senpai**.”

“Natsume-kun…”

“I thought you would stay in your beautiful castle, **like a coward**.”

“...”

“But I guess you’re braver than **I thought**.”

“Natsume-kun…” Tsumugi started, unsure. “Thank you for your words.”

“I don’t know what **you mean**.”

            Natsume looked away, forgetting about his experience. Tsumugi had to remind it of him, and Natsume pulled a face when he noticed it didn’t work as he expected.

“It’s your fault, Senpai. The experience turned wrong **because of you**.”

“I’m sorry.”

            Natsume rolled his eyes and then, shrugged.

“Anyway, now that you’re here, we can make **an unit.** ”

“Huh? Excuse-me?” Tsumugi blinked.

“I’ll be the leader, of course. And because you’re in the Handicraft club with Shu Nii-san, I count on you for **our outfit**.”

“Wait, what are you talking about?” Tsumugi asked, but Natsume didn’t care and continued:

“I don’t know for the name yet, I guess we’ll think about it later. But I sure know what **I want you to do** right now.”

            He pointed out Tsumugi, who stepped away, things being too fast for him. He just came here to thank Natsume for his kind words, and now, he was enrolled in a new unit with the young man? He knew he wasn’t in fine anymore - he faced Eichi and told him he left - but it didn’t mean that he wanted to enter in a new unit.

“Wait, Natsume-kun, I’m not sure that’s a good idea. I’m not good enough to be an idol anyway.”

“if you weren’t, you wouldn’t have **fans.** ”

“It was more because I was in fine than for my skills.”

            Natsume looked at him, jaded, before hitting his shoulder.

“It hurts!”

“If a little tease like that makes you cry, **you’ll cry often,** then.”

“Are you going to beat me!?”

“Every time you say **nonsense**.”

            Tsumugi lowered his eyes. His new idol activities started really well, being beated by his leader. _Huh, wait. I didn’t say yes yet…_ Well, it wasn’t like he was able to say no, to begin with. He was happy that Natsume accepted him - even if it wasn’t like when they were children - but, really, he wasn’t sure it was a good idea.

“Anyway. To begin with, you’ll change your glasses. **We** ’ll go to the optician.”

“We?”

“Yes, I come to make sure you’ll choose **good glasses**.”

“I can’t change my glasses before April, though.”

“Hmf. **I** don’t care, we’ll find a way.”

“Natsume-kun…!”

“Also, you’ll make your **hair grow**.”

“Why?”

“Who cares why? **You do**.”

“But…”

“No but.”

“Natsume-kun.”

“ **Senpai**.”

“Why are you doing that?”

“To show him. To show him that **he** can crush **us** as much as **he** wants, **he** won’t win.”

            Tsumugi opened his mouth, but no sound came from it. In other words, he wanted to bother Eichi. He didn’t know if he should be happy or if he should stop him.

“Also, it would be stupid to stop we love just because of **a demon.** ”

“Natsume-kun…”

“So, Senpai…” Natsume started. “I have something **for you**.”

            Tsumugi blinked and tilted his head. Something for him? He watched his junior standing up and going close to a closet. He opened it, entered it ( _wait, what, Natsume-kun, what are you doing!?_ ) and came back with a strange looking potion.

“Here. **For your hair**.”

“What.”

“ **Drink it**.”

“But, Natsume-kun…”

“Drink it! We need to make **our unit** quickly!”

            Tsumugi sighed and took the potion in his shaking hands. He was afraid of that thing. It was in the closet after all, and he didn’t know for how many days or weeks or worse, months, and he didn’t even know what was inside. But the way Natsume looked at him, he didn’t have a choice. So, taking a deep breath, he drank it.

            And Tsumugi knew, at this very moment, that he started a new life, and that it would be really _lively._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know yet if I'll write a sequel or if it will be part of a serie. Depends of my idea, I guess, and if you like it ^^


End file.
